


Gone Rogue

by noandpickles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Master/Slave, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noandpickles/pseuds/noandpickles
Summary: V gets fed up with Johnny's week-long orgies and decides to keep him under control. Vik has the equipment, but she needs Rogue's help to keep the key out of Johnny's reach. But just because she knows when V's driving doesn't mean she'll give up control.
Relationships: Rogue Amendiares/Female V, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

V woke to a pounding headache and lifted herself to sit on the edge of her bed with a grimace. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she saw that it wasn't her bed, or her apartment. And that certainly wasn't her girlfriend passed out next to her. Neither was the girl on the floor in the bathroom, or the two tangled up together on the couch. As she came fully awake, V realized she was just as nude as all the other girls, and every inch of her was covered in sticky, half-dried fluids. She recognized her own cum, quite a bit of lube (both natural and synthetic), and Johnny's disgusting tequila. The muscles in her cock ached from overuse, as if she needed more evidence of what had happened while she was out. She booted up her heads-up display to check the date, hearing her Kiroshis whir to life.

"Dammit, Johnny!" V's harsh voice was loud enough to make the girl next to her wince and mumble something before she rolled over and went still again.

"Dammit, Johnny," V repeated in her head. "Two days? _Two fuckin' days?!_ "

The image of Johnny Silverhand appeared, leaning against the wall with that unique douchebaggery that only he could manage.

"What?" Johnny sounded irritated, which just pissed V off more. She was the only one here who deserved to be irritated. "That's two days quicker than last time, isn't it? I'd say I'm improving rather admirably."

"You were just supposed to talk to one guy! You said you knew the geezer behind the bar, said he had a connection to Arasaka! Did you just make that up to get me out of the way for another one of your benders?"

"Of course not." He was doing that thing again, talking to her like she was being slow and stupid. She briefly fantasized about ripping out the chip that kept them both alive. "I got the intel. I just wanted to have a little fun before I let you take over again. You have any idea how frustrating it is living in your head, V? You're horny all the goddamn time, and that means _I'm_ horny all the goddamn time, too. But you never get off without poppin' those omega blockers first, so I'm never around for the release! Maybe if you'd let me ride along on one of your dates with Judy every once in a while, this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Not a fuckin' chance." V pushed herself off the bed and stalked angrily around the room, collecting her clothes from where they had scattered. Her weapons were piled in the corner, most of them anyway. "Johnny, where's my stun baton?"

Johnny nodded toward the bathroom. From this angle, V could see more of the girl passed out on the floor. Specifically, she could now see the handle of her baton sticking out of her goddamn ass.

"Gross, Johnny. Real gross." She tried for a condescending expression, but at the same time she was mentally filing that idea away for the next time she saw Judy. Johnny smirked, and V was reminded once again how annoying it was to share a head with a douchebag who could feel when you got turned on.

V slipped the baton out of the unconscious girl and wiped it on the towel hanging by the shower. Having got her gear together, she took a quick stock. Johnny had blown more cash on this bender than V went through in a week, but that was nothing new. She pulled two pill bottles from her jacket pocket and checked inside. She still had plenty of omega blockers, which was no surprise. Johnny clearly hadn't taken any while he was in control, or V would've been back sooner. The pseudoendotrizine that let Johnny take over, or stay in charge once he was there, was entirely gone.

V shook the empty pill bottle at Johnny's hologram. "So this is why it only took you two days this time? You just ran out of fuckin' pills. 'Improving' my ass."

Johnny put on the fakest offended expression V had ever seen. "V, I'm hurt. Really. I didn't even realize we were out of fun pills. I just wanted you back so we could follow up on that lead you so kindly let me find for us."

V left the apartment, checking her map to see where Johnny had dumped her body this time. "Not yet, cowboy. We've gotta get some more pseudoendotrizine from Misty, and I need to see Vik about something."

With that, Johnny disappeared, and V set out for Vik's shop.

* * *

"Hey Vik, there's somethin' I could use your help with. Somethin' personal."

V was standing in Vik's dusty little shop, pocketing the new bottle of pseudoendotrizine she'd gotten from Misty on the way in.

Vik had been V's go-to ripper since she was ten years old. Back then, custom cybernetic hormone manipulation systems were only available to the rich. Trans kids like V, growing up on the street with nowhere near that kind of cash, were left begging old-school puberty blockers off of pharmacists and ripperdocs. Vik had just been starting out back then, and V knew now that he hadn't been turning a profit on those pills with the prices he was asking. He'd helped her, and a lot of kids like her, and he'd probably risked his new business to do it. So when V needed a new set of optics, a real hormone modulator, or a cyberdeck upgrade, she came to Vik first.

That history was why she was here now. Vik was the only ripper in the city she could trust with something like this.

Vik set his magazine aside and looked up at her. "Sure V, what's up?"

V started to say something, then stopped, downed a couple of omega blockers to make sure Johnny wasn't listening in, and started again. "I'm looking for a way to…" It occurred to her that she didn't have any idea how to start describing what she was asking for. "To keep things under control… sexually, I mean."

Vik cocked his head a bit. "Is your old hormone modulator acting up again? I can adjust it, or we could upgrade you to a newer model if you want."

"No, no, it's not that. It's… Johnny."

Vik's face hardened for a moment, and he leaned forward expectantly.

"Every once in a while, I have to… let him out. To follow up on a lead, or talk to one of his contacts from way back. But half the time, I wake up a week later surrounded by naked girls. It's getting out of control. I can't do what I need to without him, but I can't keep letting him take over if he's gonna have a fuckin' orgy every time."

Vik nodded slowly, his lips drawn into a tight line. "I see. So this is a time issue? Can't afford all these delays? We could look into a time-release omega blocker to add to your pseudoendotrizine, make sure he's not in control for more than an hour or two at a time."

"It's not just that…" V was already blushing a bit with embarrassment, and what she was about to say wouldn't help with that. "I think… I think I'm starting to get a reputation. It's my face he's wearing while he does all this shit. I haven't caught this many horny looks on the street since that time in Atlanta. Y'know, when I was a joytoy."

"I'm not sure what I can do for you here, V. If Johnny's in control, he can do whatever he wants. It'd take a world-class netrunner to even attempt edit his engram, if that's what you're hoping for."

V looked at the floor. She hadn't felt this embarrassed…. ever. She hated it. But she needed to do _something_. "Is there any way you could stop my dick from working?" Vik did an admirable job of hiding his reflexive grin. "It's just, Johnny's as stupidly straight as they come. If he can't stick his… my… dick in something, he'd be all out of ideas."

Vik stood up, smiling openly now. "Now that, I think I can help you with." He walked to the back of his shop, where a pile of dusty cardboard boxes had sat untouched since he'd moved in here. "I don't normally work with this sort of tech," he called over his shoulder as he started rummaging around. "I got one of these when they first came out. Thought there'd be more demand. Maybe there is, and I just don't know how to reach that market."

Vik moved back to his desk, holding a small steel device. It was short, less than two inches from base to tip. The base was a circular ring, a couple inches across, and attached to that was some sort of cage. Thin steel bars curved forward, with a small hole at the rounded tip where they met. The shape vaguely reminded V of a very small cock.

"It's a chastity cage," Vik offered, seeing V's curious look. "Mostly used as a fetish item, orgasm control, that sort of thing. This was one of the first models to have any cybernetic capabilities. In addition to the physical lock," Vik tapped a small steel loop at the top of the ring, just the right size for a padlock to fit through, "it has biometric authorization, to make sure only someone who's authorized can open it, even with the key. It also interfaces with hormonal systems, like the one you've got, to give more manual control over libido."

V took the device and hefted it in one hand. It was a bit heavier than it looked. She imagined the feeling of it hanging from her cock, and she blushed even more. "You think this'll fit me? It's pretty small."

Vik chuckled a bit. "Come on, V. I've seen your equipment when I was installing that hormone modulator. We both know you're a grower, not a shower. This'll fit you just fine."

V really wished she could stop blushing. She put the cage back on the desk. "So what, you integrate this with my systems, I lock it on, and then Johnny can't get hard when he's in control?"

"Basically. You'll need to figure out what to do with the key, and who to authorize to open it. Obviously it can't be you. Johnny's got your body and your gear when he takes over, so if you can unlock it, so can he."

V looked at Vik hopefully. "Could you…?"

Vik shook his head. "Sorry kid, no can do. I know you, but I don't know Johnny. If he's in control, I don't think I could tell the difference, especially given how well he knows you by now." Vik looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know it's a long shot, but do you two have any mutual friends? Anyone you know who knew him in the old days?"

"Yeah, actually, a couple…. Yeah, this should work." V looked Vik in the eye, most of her embarrassment fading. "Let's do it."

Vik grabbed the cage and moved to the operating chair. "Great! Just settle in, and we'll have you locked up tight in no time."

* * *

"You want me to…. what?"

Rogue looked at V with confusion on her face, the smoky air of The Afterlife hanging hazy between them.

"Just to keep Johnny under control," V said quickly. "You're the only person I know who can always tell when Johnny's driving, so if I came asking for the key, you'd know whether to give it to me. I'd owe you a favor."

Rogue's confusion slowly gave way to a wicked grin. "You're telling me that you locked Johnny Silverhand in a cock cage? This I have to see." She stood and walked quickly toward the restroom, waving for V to follow behind.

Once they were alone, with Rogue's huscle standing guard outside the door, Rogue turned on her heel and said "Alright, show me."

V pulled the key from her pocket and held it out in her open palm. They key itself was small, although the black plastic handle was a larger than a typical padlock key, to make room for the thumbprint scanner and circuitry required for bio-auth.

"No, not the key," Rogue snapped, although she took it anyway. "Show me the cage. I want to see Silverhand's locked up little Johnny."

V could feel herself blushing again. She really needed to ask Vik about some sort of synth skin to fix that. Still, she was trying not to make a big thing out of this, especially not in front of Rogue. So she dutifully dropped her shorts and panties, kicking them into a corner and standing with her feet shoulder-width apart to show off her new equipment.

She still hadn't gotten used to the constant weight hanging from her crotch. The ring kept her balls pulled forward further than usual, and the snug fit meant she could never forget the cage encasing her cock. And when she got turned on, she strained against the metal and the ring pulled on her balls. It was intensely uncomfortable and embarrassing, and she could only hope it wouldn't happen while she was standing exposed in front of Rogue.

Rogue squatted in front of her, sitting back on her heels as she looked closely at the cage. "So this thing's keyed to your bio signature, plus the physical key? That's a hell of a redundancy." She took V's balls in her hand and pulled a bit, bringing her caged cock fully out into the light. "Couldn't you have just stuck with a cyber lock? Johnny couldn't hack his way out of a paper bag."

V tried hard not to squirm as the older woman gripped her cage. She mostly managed it. "I- I was worried he could manage something with access to my cyberdeck and my memories. Between the bio-auth, the key, and the reinforced steel, Vik said it would take a nuke to break out of this thing."

Rogue's grip seemed to tighten for a moment, and V's legs went a little weak. Then Rogue took her hand back and stood straight, looking V in the eye. V had never noticed how tall Rogue was. Had she always been this tall?

"So," Rogue's voice interrupted V's thoughts, "how do we do this?"

"Um, there's a transfer protocol, to give you authorization and revoke mine. Here, let me pull it up." V pulled up the cage's interface on her Kiroshis. A bright pink logo appeared in her vision, showing the silhouette of a nude, kneeling woman, with a padlock icon over her crotch. The control interface appeared, rendered entirely in that same hot pink, with a message at the top: "WELCOME, SLAVE V."

If she weren't feeling so nervous, V would've rolled her eyes at the fetishistic design. Vik hadn't told her that the default profile on this thing was so kinky, and she couldn't figure out how to change it. She pulled up the instructions for a transfer of authorization.

"Okay, so it says you need to put the key in the lock, but don't turn it. Then hold your thumb on the key's built-in scanner for three seconds. When it beeps, say your name."

Rogue took a small step forward, almost entirely closing the distance between them. She gripped V again behind the balls to pull her cage forward. With the other hand, she inserted the key and held her thumb in place. Throughout this entire process, she stared directly into V's eyes, and V couldn't look away.

After a few seconds, a quiet beep came from the cage, and the older woman said "Rogue." Her warm breath on V's face made her skin tingle. The interface in V's optics brought up a new window: "PROFILE CREATED: MISTRESS ROGUE." Rogue took the key and stepped back. V nearly fell when Rogue's grip on her crotch vanished.

V struggled to get her breathing under control as she returned to the transfer protocol and continued reading. "Now- now I need to authorize the transfer." She cleared her throat and said clearly "Transfer authority from V to Rogue."

She cried out in pain and surprise as electricity surged through her cock. The cage beeped again, this time more of a buzzing sound, and an error message appeared on her optical overlay. "ERROR: TRANSFER POSITION NOT DETECTED. ASSUME POSITION 2 AND TRY AGAIN." Along with the text, a guide image appeared, labeled "POSITION 2." It showed a nude woman kneeling, sitting back on her heels, back straight as a rod, with her hands clasped behind her neck and her elbows held out to the sides.

"What was that?" Rogue asked sharply.

"N- nothing… Just a stupid built-in protocol. Didn't know this thing had fuckin electrodes in it…" V dropped to her knees on the cold tile floor, trying in vain to get her breathing under control again. She did her best to position herself in line with the guide image, but she couldn't stop shivering from the combination of the cold, the shock she'd just received, and the growing arousal she couldn't explain.

"Let's try this again…" she muttered to herself, then louder: "Transfer authority from V to Rogue."

Another buzzing sound from the cage, another shock. This one was stronger than the first, and V cried out louder as she curled forward reflexively. She stayed there on her knees, bent forward, shaking and panting. She could hear Rogue's breath coming heavier too, but she was too overwhelmed to think about what that might mean.

Another error message appeared: "ERROR: PROFILES 'V' AND 'ROGUE' NOT RECOGNIZED. KNOWN PROFILES: 'SLAVE V' AND 'MISTRESS ROGUE.'"

V let out a long, shuddering breath that had half a laugh in it. "I'm gonna kill Vik when I see him…" She straightened her back again, held her elbows out, doing her best to get back into position 2. "Third time's the charm." She took a deep breath and said "Transfer authority from Slave V to Mistress Rogue."

She winced, half-expecting another shock to her caged genitals. Instead, a loading bar appeared in her vision. "TRANSFERRING AUTHORIZATION…" It started slowly filling from left to right.

The bar was nearly full when Rogue broke her long silence. "No." The bar froze, and "ERROR: TRANSFER INTERRUPTED" flashed across V's vision. Rogue stepped closer and took V's chin in her hand, tilting her head back to force eye contact. "None of this 'Mistress' shit. This isn't an episode of Watson Whore. I'm not your side piece. I own you. I'm your Master now."

Rogue's profile appeared in V's vision again. The name switched from "MISTRESS ROGUE" to "MASTER ROGUE" before returning to the authorization transfer loading bar.

One final message showed on the display: "PROFILE UPDATED. CONFIRM CHANGE TO COMPLETE TRANSFER." Beneath that, two words flashed repeatedly, telling V what she needed to say to surrender control completely.

Her mind was buzzing and numb all at the same time. Her cock was straining hard in its cage, doing nothing but causing her more pain. She was shaking hard now. Rogue's change in demeanor was overwhelming. If V had been thinking straight, if she'd been at all in control of herself, she would've cancelled the transfer and left right then. But as she knelt, looking up into the face of the woman who had just claimed ownership of her mind and body, she could do nothing but obey.

Reading the flashing prompt aloud, V said in a quiet, desperate voice, "Yes... Master."

Rogue smiled and released V's chin. The sudden loss of support sent V to the ground, where she lay, half-naked, shivering on the piss-soaked tile. She watched Rogue pocket the key and walk out of the room.

"TRANSFER COMPLETE."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has a date tonight, and needs Rogue to let her out of her chastity cage before she goes to Judy's. Rogue is happy to help, provided that V does her a favor first.

V drifted awake to a strange, tugging pain in her balls. She lazily reached under the covers to find the cause, and her hand hit hard steel. She snapped fully awake, her memories of the previous day's events coming back all at once. Waking up in the aftermath of another one of Johnny's messes. Getting Vik's help locking up her cock. Asking Rogue…

Her cock strained, trying desperately to get erect, as she remembered her treatment at Rogue's hands in the restroom of The Afterlife. The pain in her balls ramped up as the ring of the cage pulled that much harder. She spent a few moments adjusting the ring's positioning by hand, all while trying to calm herself down. With some effort, she reduced the discomfort to a dull ache.

What had happened in that bathroom? At the time, she had felt as though Rogue had overpowered her, claiming the role of a sexual dominant where V had only been asking for a favor. But the more she thought about it, the less sure she was. After all, asking a hot older woman to hold your chastity key wasn't exactly a non-sexual thing. And she had dropped to her knees, called herself a slave, and addressed the fixer as her Mistress. Sure, the chastity cage's interface had basically forced her to debase herself, but she hadn't exactly explained that clearly. Could she really blame Rogue for picking up on the tone and playing along?

Deciding it would be best to clear up the confusion now, V swung her legs over the edge of the bed, grabbed her phone from the shelf, and shot Rogue a text.

"Hey, sorry about all that weird kinky shit. Still haven't figured out how to change the profile on this damn cage away from 'slave.' And I need to see Vik about getting those electrodes taken out!"

She tossed her phone on the bed next to her and put her face in her hands. She spent a few seconds regulating her breathing and trying to silence the weird mix of embarrassment and libido coursing through her. Her peace and quiet were interrupted by a familiar, infuriating voice.

"What the _fuck_ is this, V?"

V reluctantly lifted her head. Johnny's holographic form stood in front of her, wearing that same stupid outfit that had probably been out of date back in 2020. But this time, his belt was unbuckled, and his fly was down, letting his cock hang free. She hadn't known he could alter the appearance of his clothes like that, and she was very glad that he hadn't thought of showing her his cock before. This was a bit better than just waving his illusory dick in her face, though, because just like hers, his cock was encased in a small steel cage.

V immediately felt much better. Suddenly, the decisions she'd made yesterday seemed entirely worthwhile, as she watched Johnny's face contort with indignation.

She smirked. "What's wrong, Johnny? Can't handle a little augmentation? I know it's a little big for you, but maybe you'll grow into it."

Johnny stalked over to the window, leaning on the sill and looking out over Watson. "This is messed up, V. If you're gonna do weird sex shit like this," he waved a hand in the direction of his crotch, "then at least take a few blockers and knock me out first. I don't wanna ride around in your head with a lock on my cock."

V pushed herself off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. "First of all, it's not _your_ cock, Johnny. It's mine. And that's exactly why I put this thing on. Maybe you'll be quicker to hand over control after one of your little missions if you can't go sticking my dick in people."

"You're still mad about that?" Johnny disappeared from the window sill and materialized inside the shower as V turned it on. "You know you can't keep me in this thing. Where's the key? If you can get out, so can I."

"I know that." V ignored his question until he ran out of patience. It didn't take long.

"Where's the fuckin' key, V?"

"Rogue has it." V got another dose of satisfaction watching realization spread across Johnny's face. This had definitely been a good idea.

Johnny worked his jaw silently for a few seconds. "You fuckin' cunt." With that, he vanished, but not without a parting shot. V felt her hand move against her will, forming a fist and impacting her crotch, hard enough to set her balls aching all over again. She cursed loudly and doubled over in pain for a few seconds. She'd forgotten how much control he could exert over her body when he was really pissed at her. He hadn't done anything like that since the day they'd met. Still, she felt confident that he was just throwing a tantrum about his situation. He was powerless to do anything about it, so he was trying to intimidate her. She wouldn't let him.

V finished up in the shower and toweled off. Her cock had given up on getting erect for the moment, and the cage was feeling pretty comfortable. She checked her phone, and found a response from Rogue.

"Don’t worry about it! It's not every day a girl like you asks me to be her keyholder, after all. ;) Just come by The Afterlife any time you need to be unlocked."

She shot back a quick "Sounds good!" and moved to set her phone back on the bed, but a pulsing wave of electricity from her cage left her curled up on the floor instead, trying hard not to scream as the painful shocks surged and receded for several seconds. A message appeared in her vision, written in a familiar hot pink. "PROFILE DETECTED: MASTER ROGUE. PROTOCOL VIOLATION: HONORIFIC."

V struggled to get her hands and knees under her, her limbs still shaking from pain and surprise. Just like the night before, this message was accompanied by a short corrective line, telling her what to say to comport with the protocol: "YES, MASTER. THANK YOU, MASTER." The message wasn't going away on its own, and before she could figure out how to dismiss it, a countdown appeared, adding to the wall of pink text obscuring her vision: "ADDITIONAL MOTIVATION IN 10… 9… 8…"

V scrambled for her phone, hurriedly typing out another message to Rogue before the countdown could hit zero. "I mean… Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." As the text sent, the messages from the cage's software vanished from her optical overlay, and she let out a long, shaky breath. A few seconds later, Rogue replied again with just an emoji: A wickedly smiling face with devil horns.

Okay, so the cage's protocols were a little more intense and intrusive than she'd realized. No big deal. She'd wanted to take it off for a night with Judy tonight anyway, and tomorrow she could get Vik to fix all its fucked up settings. And when that was done, she'd still have the solution to Johnny's behavioral problems. She had to keep reminding herself that that was why she was doing this. So she didn't wake up in any more puddles of cum and tequila. It wasn't some kinky game. It certainly had nothing to do with the way Rogue had gripped her chin and ordered her to call her "Master"…

V slowly stood and tried to get her shaking under control. Was it that cold in here, or was it just the after effects of the shock? She dressed quickly, opting for more clothing coverage than normal to stop the shivering: a pair of tight black leather pants and a studded leather jacket, with a neon pink and green psychedelic tank top underneath. She grabbed her weapons from her armory, ran a quick diagnostic on her cyberware, and headed for the elevator. She'd get this chastity shit figured out later. For now, she had work to do.

* * *

That night, V walked into The Afterlife. A hard day's work taking down a Raffen supply convoy had taken her mind off of the device locked securely around her cock. For a moment after she entered the bar, everything seemed normal. She nodded to Bronson at the door, said hi to Claire, and ordered a couple shots of vodka to loosen up before seeing Judy tonight.

Claire poured the shots and pushed them toward V. "Here you go- oh, hey boss. What's up?"

V turned, leaning one elbow on the bar, and saw Rogue walking in through the front door. The older woman was wearing her trademark black leather pants and long-sleeved yellow crop top. Her heavy black platform boots gave her three inches on V at least. Watching the way she walked up to the bar, the way everyone in the club reacted instinctively to her natural dominance, all of that confused arousal came flooding back, and V couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Claire. Anything happen while I was out?"

"Not much," Claire replied, returning her attention to cleaning up a spill behind the bar. "A couple of new faces tried to start shit, but Emmerick tossed 'em out, no problem."

"Good. Keep up the good work, Claire. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to discuss with V. V, follow me." Rogue grabbed both shot glasses from the bar and headed for her personal lounge space, just off the main floor of the bar.

Remembering the "Honorific" protocols on her chastity device's OS, V decided not to risk getting dropped by a shock to the dick in front of everyone in the club. As she straightened up and followed behind Rogue, she muttered "Yes, Master," in a voice she hoped was loud enough for the cage to recognize, but quiet enough to go unnoticed by everyone around her. She could've sworn Claire flashed her a weird look, but it was gone just as quickly.

As they reached Rogue's lounge, the fixer turned to face V. "Cheers," she said as she handed V a shot and took the other herself.

"Cheers." V downed the liquor, enjoying the toxic burn of ethanol. She set her glass on the low table and took a seat on the couch across from Rogue, as Rogue settled into her own familiar place.

"So." Rogue's expression was inscrutable. V remembered Johnny saying something about her eyes having MRI capabilities, so she could tell when people were lying. Could she see what V was feeling, too? Was her brain lit up in the "why the fuck am I so horny" cortex?

"So." V took a short breath, then continued. "Sorry again. For all the weird kink shit. I'll get that fixed soon, I promise."

Rogue chuckled softly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. This isn't anywhere near the weirdest thing I've done as a favor. For the time being, you might as well just play along to avoid getting punished." There was a hard glint in her eye now, but she still had a friendly smile. "Did you come all the way down here just to apologize again?"

"No… Master." It was unnerving the way Rogue smiled every time V called her that. "I've got a date at my girlfriend's place tonight, and I need full use of my equipment."

Rogue leaned forward and tapped once on the glass surface of the table. A control interface appeared on its surface. Another tap, and a set of glass panes rose out of the floor around them, separating their lounge from the rest of the bar. She adjusted a slider in the table's surface, and the glass panes shifted from transparent to opaque black. They were suddenly cut off from the busy atmosphere outside. Even the sounds of the bar seemed to recede when the panels slotted into place.

Rogue gestured at the floor in front of her seat. "Well, get over here then."

V stood up and walked around the table, coming to stand in front of Rogue. She shimmied out of her tight leather pants and panties, letting them fall around her ankles. "Thanks," she said, then hurriedly corrected herself: "I mean, thank you, Master." She could almost feel the electric punishment she had just narrowly avoided.

The fixer looked V up and down, slowly, as she pulled a long, thin chain out of her top. Hanging on the necklace was the key, swinging slightly from side to side as Rogue held the chain up between them.

She kept silent as her eyes studied the half nude body before her. V shuddered as she wondered what else those MRI implants could see. Was Rogue taking note of and cataloguing her cybernetic enhancements? Could she see her pulse quickening, her breaths coming faster, more shallow? V blushed for what felt like the millionth time in the last two days. She just needed to get this thing unlocked so she could get out of here, away from those piercing eyes.

Rogue finally finished her intense visual inspection and turned her eyes to the key dangling between the two women. "You know…" she said slowly, swinging the key back and forth on its chain like a pendulum, "I could use a favor first." She locked eyes with V again, her expression hardening with that frightening determination that had left V so helpless the night before. "Go down on me."

"What?" V blinked, surprised. "That's not-"

Her objection was cut short by the now familiar feeling of the cage enforcing her Master's will. She curled forward, trying instinctively to protect her core, and fell onto her hands and knees. She gritted her teeth through the pain, trying not to be heard by the bar's patrons on the other side of the opaque glass panes. Her field of view was filled with the cage's instructions: "PROTOCOL VIOLATION: OBEDIENCE." Just like the last time, this message was accompanied by a timer, threatening further "motivation" if V did not comply.

She lifted her gaze. Rogue had not moved from her seat. She had gone back to contemplating the key hanging from her fingers, swinging it hypnotically back and forth. "This isn't the sort of favor I meant," V breathed through clenched teeth. "I don’t want to be your- AAAAAAHHHH!" She couldn't keep the pain in this time. She curled up around her core again, her head coming to rest on the floor as her arms flew to her abdomen, wrapping protectively around her. The noise from the bar went on unchanged. Either no one could hear her scream, or this was just what they expected when Rogue took someone into her blacked out booth.

Rogue spoke as if she didn't notice the torture her order was inflicting on the helpless woman in front of her. "It's not too much to ask, is it?" Her voice sounded casual, conversational. "After all, I'm doing you a pretty big favor by keeping your key, not to mention letting you out for the night. It's only fair that you do something for me in return, isn't it?"

The message flashed again: "PROTOCOL VIOLATION: OBEDIENCE." Again, the timer started counting down, and the promise of more pain to come broke V's will to resist. She knelt where she had fallen, breathing heavily, and whispered "Yes, Master."

"Good girl. Now get to work." With that, Rogue slid her pants down past her ankles, along with a pair of non-descript grey boxers, and set her feet far apart. She was slumping a bit on the couch, which caused her groin to stick out a few inches past the edge of the seat. She cocked an eyebrow expectantly at V.

V crawled forward on her hands and knees until her face was just an inch away from the older woman's vulva. Her pubic hair grew thick and grey over a large set of labia minora, which protruded a bit from the surrounding flesh. V hadn't had to contend with pubic hair in a while. She and Judy both shaved religiously, and the joytoys she'd visited never had more than a landing strip.

V closed her eyes and set to work. Her tongue teased in and out of Rogue's inner folds, then found its way to her vaginal entrance. She teased around the opening for a few moments before thrusting her tongue inside, bringing it out coated in the older woman's fluids. She ran her tongue along the length of Rogue's slit again, coating her folds with the wetness of her center, then went back to gently teasing the labia with her tongue and lips.

"Now ain't that a sight to see." V startled at the sound of the voice and glanced to her right. Lying on the couch across the table from Rogue was Johnny Silverhand, leaning up on one elbow and watching her intently. "Enjoying my sloppy seconds, V? God, you look so pathetic right now. It's kind of hot, actually."

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

V shook her head minutely and muttered "Nothing, Master."

"Don't lie to me," Rogue growled. "Is it Johnny?"

"Yes, Master," V nodded.

"Good. Let him watch."

"Yes, Master."

Thoroughly ashamed, V resumed eating Rogue's pussy, now under Johnny's eye. Her cheeks burned and her mind raced, repeating questions like "What the fuck am I doing?" and "How the fuck did I get here?" on an endless loop. As she started to build up tempo, focusing more and more on Rogue's hole and preparing to tongue fuck an orgasm out of her, Johnny spoke up again.

"Fuuuuck, V. You're doing it all wrong." He sounded a little out of breath, and as V glanced over at him, he seemed to be pawing at his caged cock with one hand, like he was trying to rub one out through the steel. "Quit acting like you're eating Judy's cunt when Rogue's the one's got her legs around your head."

V tried to ignore him, desperate to get this over with as quickly as possible. She thrust her tongue as deep into Rogue as she could and started pushing it quickly in and out.

"God, you're useless," Johnny groaned. "Let me handle this."

Suddenly, V felt as though all the muscles in her face and neck had seized up. Her head started moving against her orders, a sensation she recognized as Johnny seizing temporary control. Immediately, her tongue started working a different rhythm on Rogue's cunt.

Johnny moved V's mouth to the fixer's clit and started licking back and forth across the swollen nub in a seemingly random pattern of directional lines and swirls. Rogue sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and threw back her head. Johnny knew how to push Rogue's buttons better than V ever could.

Johnny continued his unintelligible pattern of licks and flicks, breaking every thirty seconds or so to run V's tongue lightly up and down her slit, almost touching her asshole. Every time her tongue ran down that low, shivers coursed through Rogue from top to bottom.

After a few minutes of this, V started to figure out what patterns Johnny was tracing with her tongue. He was spelling something, letter by letter, across Rogue's clit:

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you touch it? Get ready 'cause here we go._

_Can you feel it?_

_Can you touch it? Get ready 'cause here we go._

Johnny turned V's eyes to glance up at Rogue's face. The older woman had closed her eyes and was biting her lower lip hard. She had stopped halfway through running a hand through her hair, which was now repeatedly clenching, gripping and releasing her silver mane. Her cheeks were flushed with color, and her neck was covered in mottled red, which made the ordinary pale tone of her skin stand out that much more. Her breath came in ragged gasps through clenched teeth.

V was starting to freak out. Johnny had never taken such total control of her for so long before. She was pretty sure she was in control below the neck, but her entire head was his to use, and Rogue's to enjoy. She knew that if she backed away, the cage would punish her for disobeying her Master. That might not have been deterrent enough to counter the panic running through her mind, but she was terrified of trying to move away, and finding that Johnny could stop her. That he could seize complete control without pseudoendotrizine, leaving her a helpless passenger in her own flesh. That he had grown that strong, or she had grown that weak.

Was it all fear, though? A traitorous little voice in the back of her head, this one thoroughly her own, asked this simple question. If she didn't want this, why had she given Rogue her key? Why had she called her "Master"? If she was just a prisoner in this moment, why was her cock getting stiff, trying so hard to burst its cage?

So V held stock still, watching, feeling, and tasting everything Johnny was using her mouth to do, hearing the words he spelled with her tongue looping in her mind.

_It's all invading vital force._

_Wants back what I'm hunting for._

_It's the animal within my blood._

_Would have stopped it, if I could._

_Sing this song, I'm chippin' in…_

Suddenly, Rogue grabbed desperately at V's head, wrapping her hand tight in her hair. Johnny took the cue, and as Rogue pressed V's face hard to her crotch, Johnny took Rogue's clit fully into V's mouth. She could feel her lips forming a seal around the base of Rogue's clit, her mouth sucking on it repeatedly, frantically.

V tried to take a deep breath through her nose, but no air came. Between Rogue's hand keeping pressure on her head and Johnny's enthusiasm for his task, V's nose was pressed tightly against Rogue's mound. Finally, her panic overcame her obedience. She put her hands on Rogue's thighs and pushed frantically, trying to get enough distance between her face and Rogue's cunt to earn a gulp of air.

Rogue tightened her grip on V's hair and held her firmly in place, bringing her knees together on either side of her head in a vicelike grip. Johnny was still sucking on her clit as fast and hard as V's mouth could manage, and V could feel the thighs pressing against her cheeks tensing up, even as the edges of her vision started to go dark from oxygen deprivation.

V started to lose the sense of where she was and what she was doing. She was vaguely aware of her mouth's rapid movements, of Rogue's bucking hips and half-shouted "Fuck!" She even started to lose track of the urgent, burning pain in her lungs. Just as she was about to surrender to the darkness, a blast of fresh air flooded her lungs. She gasped and coughed as her vision cleared. Rogue still had a grip on her hair and was holding her head an inch or two away from the fixer's soaked pussy.

"Stick out your tongue," Rogue commanded, and V did, too preoccupied with gulping down oxygen to wonder why.

There was a clicking sound from above her, and as V looked up, she saw Rogue's phone in her hand. She snapped a few more pictures of V on her hands and knees, face flushed, nose and chin dripping, tongue lolling out an inch from Rogue's cunt. "That's a lovely sight," Rogue muttered. "You make a very pretty slut, V."

V's chastity cage jolted to life. She screamed loudly, making no effort to contain herself, as the electricity coursed through her and another message appeared on her optical display: "PROTOCOL VIOLATION: GRATITUDE." V, now fully awake, corrected her mistake before the cage could conjure another threatening timer. "Thank you, Master."

Rogue gave V a light shove and released her grip on her hair. Still unstable from nearly passing out, V fell backwards, landing on her back with her elbows propping her up. Rogue stood and started pulling her pants back on, turning in place a bit as she did.

"Either you're a very quick study, or you had some help." Rogue glanced over her shoulder as she shimmied the tight waistband over her ass. "Did Johnny teach you that?"

V nodded. "Yes, Master. He… took control. I was still there, still the one seeing and feeling everything, but I couldn't move my head except how Johnny wanted me to…"

Rogue zipped her fly and squatted in front of V, pushing her knees to either side to expose her chastity cage. "At least that ass hasn't forgotten the only thing he was ever any good at." Johnny's hologram hadn't reappeared since he'd seized control, and his voice stayed silent now. He was apparently willing to let the backhanded compliment stand without a rebuttal.

Rogue grabbed the key from the table and inserted it into the lock on V's cage. "With the way you and Johnny give head, I don't see why you think you'd need this thing unlocked to please your girl. But a deal's a deal." The key's scanner recognized her bio-signature and sounded a gentle beep, but the cage stayed locked.

Rogue raised a quizzical eyebrow at V. "Uh… gimme a sec, Master," V muttered as she pulled up the cage's interface. She was greeted by the same logo of a kneeling, silhouetted woman with a lock icon over her crotch, and the same welcome message: "WELCOME, SLAVE V." She found the unlocking protocol and skimmed quickly through it. "It says it needs verbal confirmation of release…?"

Rogue rocks back on her heels and thinks for a second. "Let's see… How about 'Master Rogue releasing Slave V.'" The cage beeped again and there was a soft clicking sound. Rogue turned the key, and the whole assembly came apart. She kept a tight grip on V's balls as she worked the base ring off of her, leaving her with a cock rapidly growing to full erection.

The fixer gathered up the pieces of the cage and tucked them in her back pocket. She locked eyes with V, still lying back on the ground at her feet. "You'll be back to get locked up again tomorrow morning." It wasn't a question, a request, or even a command. It was a statement of fact.

"Yes, Master," V replied. Rogue smirked at that, and V took a moment to remember that, with the cage removed, there was nothing enforcing the Honorific protocol.

"Good slut," Rogue said. "Have fun on your date." She sat back down on the couch and pressed the button to retract the privacy glass surrounding them.

V scrambled to stand and pull up her pants before she became visible to the other patrons of the bar. She pulled a few loose pubic hairs off her face at the last second, then tried not to let her internal whirlwind of emotion and arousal show on her face. As she walked through The Afterlife, she tried to subtly shift her boner into a less visible position, wishing she hadn't worn such tight pants.

Claire waved from the bar and said in a sing-song voice "Bye, V!" V waved, but didn't stop.

Once she had left the club and stood in the open air of Watson, she shook her head hard. Tonight had already been insane, but she had a date to keep and a boner to deal with. Time to head to Judy's and finally get off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, that was longer than I expected it to be. I've got a lot more scenes like this one bouncing around in my head, so I'll try to get them written and posted soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed V's predicament more than she did! With any luck, this won't be the last you hear from her here.


End file.
